Lilies, Roses, and Daffodils
by the filth mizer
Summary: Kairi disliked Namine because of how perfect she is.But is Namine really that perfect?She invites Kairi to her house to tell her story.T for now,KairiNamine,shoujoai,implied KairiSoraRiku,implied NamineAxelRoxas.
1. An Unexpected Invitation from the Lily

**disclaimer**

It's me again, and I know I really should put up Keyblades and Boomsticks, but I have been extremely lazy lately. I do not own Kingdom Hearts and neither does my parents.

**summary**

Kairi is unsuspecting of an invitation to a certain girl's house. Dealing with her jealousy of this girl, Kairi is about to be struck in awe of this certain girl's story. Kairi/Namine, implied Namine/Axel/Roxas, implied Kairi/Sora/Riku

**warning**

This is a shoujo-ai/yuri fanfiction, with implied shounen-ai/yaoi, if you are uncomfortable of homosexuality, I ask you to leave. If you are uncomfortable of hearing about drug/alcohol addiction, rape, maso-sadism, pornographic elements, violence, inappropriate language, prostitution, and non-love sex, I ask you to leave. If you are uncomfortable about thoughts of suicide and a _might_ with character death, I ask you to leave as well.

---

**Lilies, Roses, and Daffodils**

_As told to a pink daffodil..._

_As told by a white lily..._

**--**

fallen petal 01

**the Daffodil's Jealousy, an unexpected invitation from the Lily**

---

She was second to the class valedictorian in middle school, and she is still second to her now.

She was beautiful, and always would be beautiful, like the lily I often compared her to. She was always found over an easle, sketching happily as if in her own world, painting beautiful concepts of how this world is in blacks, whites and grays--with droplets of red spilled all over. Her fragile fingers danced over the clay as she sculpted beautiful depictions of evils, and they always turned out to be beautiful women as nymphs, pixies and fairies hovering over a victim. That victim was always either a plant, a flower, or a human.

She hurt inside, and I was ignorant of that fact, and I am still in awe at how well she survived her years as a teenager; dealing with her sister's cruelty, dealing with the fact she is was the daughter of a powerful man, dealing with so many heart breaks, dealing with how dirty she felt inside from all of her mistakes, and even dealing with something she needed to hide from her family, something that would draw so much attention to her at school.

Well, our school was an all-girls school after all. It was not a religion, private school, it was just a plain private school, and strict one at that.

This youth was extradinary to me, like the lily she was; she looked beautiful, she fought life extremely well like the flowers she was depicted as, she had a nice personality when she finally came out of her shell, and she became my best friend--My lover at that.

Her name was Namine. Namine Juusan and this is our story--well, hers for the most part.

---

She has always been the object of my jealousy. Well, maybe I underestimated my hateful emotions for the girl. She was the object of my envy. I envied her so much. She was better than me when it came to art. She was the second best in school under Olette, our valedictorian. When she stood next to me, I felt very plain, her features were so much delicate than mine. She made me look like a boy.

She had soft blonde hair, tossed around by the wind and shined when she tossed it over her shoulder to keep it from going astray. Unlike her, I had more wire-like hair, a deep burgundy colour, which went astray even if I took the time to style it. She had gentle blue eyes that shown brightly in the sunlight and creamy white skin that made her look like a doll. I had pinkish skin that was always somehow chafed and not so smooth and eyes that were very deep and very dull. Mine were like murky waters, while Namine had icy blue eyes that gave her depth to her seemingly soulless eyes. We both were about the same height, except I was a little taller.

She had it all, and I did not. She had so many friends, and was the center of attention. She was smart, athletic, and stylish. She was filthy rich!

While I was very well-off for a middle classman, had a small group of friends-- I was always kept in the background. I was slow when it came to Mathematics, slow when it came to running and I always needed the fashion police called on me since I looked like a ravegirl instead of a trendy, sophisticated fashion queen. She was the like the cheerleader while I was only in the stands amongst the many band geeks in our school.

At least, I thought she did.

-

It was the first day of school and it was our junior year. It was the start of looking at colleges and taking entrance exams upon entrance exams. I was always curious about this blonde girl I knew ever since I stepped into the all-girls private school in Rippongi, Tokyo. Well, ever since I stepped into seventh grade with the top grades of my public school and a great score on my entrance exams.

She walked in, hidden amongst her crowd of girls whom modified their skirts and wore stockings that was popular amongst the schoolgirls at that time--stockings that went _above_ the knee _instead_ of _to_ the knee. Namine kept to the regulation, and kept to her knee socks like I did.

She walked slowly as she eyed me in the corner of her eyes, as she reached her seat. My friend, Selphie pulled on the sweater of my spring uniform, smiling happily as she told me I was very lucky. Lucky enough to meet Namine's gaze. Yeah, Namine was the queen of the school, and even Olette bent down on her knees to her.

I could not stop staring in shock and disgust as I gazed at Namine whom was sitting at her desk, talking to her girlfriends as they sat on the radiator, unafraid of showing off how much flesh they could show. She smiling which oddly made my heart flutter, and at that time, I swore to myself that I had a crush on Sora, a guy from the sibling school of my private school--an all-boys school. At that time, I was still enamoured with him and was his girlfriend. I did not think of how much he gazed at Riku, his best friend.

Namine mattered most importantly at this time, an object of my disgust, a doll I wanted to break and wanted to outgrow. However, she was one of those dolls that would always be there on that shelf, even if you did not want her for Christmas, Chanukah or your birthday. I was too confused and too wiled up in my disgust at how much of her I was imagining in my mind. I was disgusted, finding myself thinking of her more than I thought of Sora at that time that I even yelled at myself,

"You're obsessed with Sora, not with that disgusting Namine!"

Silently.

Finally, to my advantage, our homeroom teacher came in to take our attendence.

"Himehana Kairi?" the teacher called out my name, as I sat down next to Namine.

That was another thing I should have mentioned. I sat _next_ to Namine throughout the day when class was in session. We sat in alphabetical order, well in the _Western_ alphabetical order. Her soft smile on her face made me want to strangle her.

"Here," I replied, loud enough for the teacher to hear my name since she was an airhead and thus, I do not remember her name.

"Juusan Namine?" the teacher called out Namine's name next.

"Here, sensei." Namine smiled a small smile as I turned to her my eyebrow raised a bit.

This was the _first_ year I had to sit next to Namine. How _special._ We had the same classes, but this was the _first year_ I had to _sit_ next to her.

She shrugged, nonchalantly as she faced back to the front of the room.

Class was soon under way, as I muttered under my breath about how this year was going to be interesting.

And it started as soon as Namine started writing on a pink little pad.

-

Namine gave me a neatly folded paper as the teacher turned her back towards the class. "Read it," she whispered in her melodic voice.

I opened the paper, and read its contents:

_If you're available today, I would like you to come over my house after school. My address is below. We'll walk home together._

_-Namine_

And sure enough, I read the address and looked over at Namine as the teacher turned her back to the class yet again, with a skeptical look.

"I'll just walk over," I whispered. "But I have to think it over."

With that, Namine just smiled a small smile, and I swore, oddly enough, my heart went _doki, doki, doki_... and I was not in love with her. Maybe it was because I wanted her to be my friend, and through my envy, I was only able to find that out.

-

Class ended and all the girls in my class crowded at the back. I watched as Namine gracefully rised from her seat and walked over to the crowd of schoolgirls yearning to get out of school and to get home. I purposely slowed my papers as I watched in the corner of my eye Namine and her friends leaving.

Selphie and Olette walked over to me and smiled at me.

I rose a brow at them. "What?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I saw Namine pass you a note! Was it a love letter?" Olette asked.

I flushed at that thought. Well, think about it, we _were_ in an _all-girls_ school after all.

"No, that wasn't it," I said after I gained my composure. I watched as Namine looked at me again with the corner of her eyes. I stared at her as she disappeared around the edge of the entrance way into the classroom. "She just invited me to her house, that's all. She just wants to be friends with the world and I will point blank tell her, not everyone in the world likes her."

Selphie blinked. "But you got invited to the queen of the school's _mansion_!" she pointed out.

I wanted to puke.

"Yeah, well... she can't be friends with _everybody_," I insisted as I reached for my peacoat and shoved my books in my bag. I slung the bag on one of my shoulders. "Well, sayonara."

With that I left.

-

I pondered whether I should go over to her house or not. I knew I was curious as to why she wanted me over. I heard some of her girlfriends complaining that they would never get invited to her mansion unless she was either having a sleepover or a party. And some of them, I knew, were either lesbians or bisexuals and wanted to be with her. And some of them, just wanted to break that quiet shell around her just to be a good friend to her. Well, a friend with "benefits" on both sides I imagine.

I had to admit, Namine was extremely pretty and a desirable girl, but I only saw her as an object of my envy--a motivation to do better in school, better socially and better in trends. But I always failed.

So, my curiosity got the better of me and I rang the door. It looked as if Namine was home a little bit earlier than I was. I held the note she gave me in my hand as I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"I thought you would be getting a coffee," I said, trying to sound pleasant.

She smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come," she replied. "Well, welcome to my house, please come in."

I stepped into the mansion, and walked a few steps as I looked at the two pairs of slippers facing into the house.

"I thought you lived in a traditional home," I mused.

"Heehee, alot of people think that, but my father is obsessed with Western styled houses," she whispered. "Mostly European styles."

"I can see that," I murmured, amazed at the architecture.

Namine turned to me as she stepped into her sandles, her movements just like a pixie. She looked back at me. "Well, we shall go to my room."

"What?" I asked. "But I only..."

She took my hand and led me into more of her house, making me drop my school bag in the process. She let go of me as I twirled, clumsily, being asked to get out of my peacoat by a black haired male with dreadlocks pulled in a ponytail. His sideburns were huge and his face was mean-looking.

"She's a visitor, be gentle, Xaldin," she said, smiling. "This is my body guard, Xaldin. He works as a butler too."

She took my hand after I handed my peacoat to Xaldin, mouthing a 'Nice to meet you' to him as Namine pulled me up the spiral staircase.

"I'd call this the Castle of... Oblivion," she said as she watched a golden blonde walking down the hallway on the opposite side of the corridor. I giggled as I agreed looking up at the white decorations along the sides of the corridor. I immediately saw what she was staring at. A male with fiery red hair and irredescent green eyes. He put a hand to Roxas as he turned to us, his expression saddened as he looked at Namine and turned around. I heard a faint hum of a voice as he had the golden blonde boy in a conversation I scarcely heard. I waited awhile before Namine replenished. "That was Axel, my twin brother, Roxas' bodyguard and caretaker." She led me to her door, opening it. "And this is my room. Let's go inside."

I blinked, feeling my face warmed a little as she took my hand again and led me inside. And from then, the story continues... with a story she would try to reconcile with me of my envy and change it to admiration and wanting to be her friend...

A true story at the heart... of a lily changing into a tainted white rose, threatening to turn back into a lily and breaking and dying from a life of endless torment...

---

_To be continued..._

**Hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays.**

**You are welcome to critique, flame, review or beta if you please.**


	2. An Unexpected truth from the Lily

**disclaimer**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts and neither does my toes.

**summary**

Kairi is unsuspecting of an invitation to a certain girl's house. Dealing with her jealousy of this girl, Kairi is about to be struck in awe of this certain girl's story. Kairi/Namine, implied Namine/Axel/Roxas, implied Kairi/Sora/Riku.

And she is starting with hearing about Namine's family and childhood.

**warning**

Girls moping over girls, implied boys moping over boys, drugs, some violence, sex, mental illnesses, maso-sadistic, and some pornographic elements.

**reviews**

Thanks for the reviews, hits, favs and story alerts!

--- --- ---

**Lillies, Roses, and Daffodils**

_As told to a pink daffodil..._

_As told by a white lily..._

_---_

fallen petal 02

**the Daffodil's Reluctance, an unexpected truth from the Lily**

**---**

A true story at the heart... of a lily changing into a tainted white rose, threatening to turn back into a lily only to break and die from a life of endless torment...

---

We walked inside, I looked around at the big room. The walls were covered in light blue with clouds painted on them. The furniture were all stained white. She had a light blue canopied, queen-sized bed. She had a small area with light blue couches that surround a stand-alone, white television set. There, we sat. I looked at a strange box on the small table in front of the couch.

"I wanted to explain to you, about why I'm not perfect. I hear what you have to say about me everytime I walk into the bathroom. You're jealous, you hate me, and you are disgusted by me. But, I want you to know, that compared to me, your anger and hatred is minimal to the way I feel about certain people in my past. I'm trying to fight it, and by doing all the things I do now in the private school, I find it easier to like myself a little," the blonde started. "I know I should not be talking with the way your family is with finance. Most of the other kids in that school have it easy. And you don't. However, we have seperate pains and pasts that we are embarassed about. But, I want to be friends with many people, and you became that goal..."

"_Why_ do you want to be _friends_ with _me_?" I asked, nearly choking on the lump in my throat. It wanted to argue at every point she had to make about _life_ being unfair. "And why should I _care_?"

"I know, but Kairi... listen to me. I want to be friends with you because I want to understand where you come from. I want to be friends with you because I _actually_ like you, and I want to be your friend," Namine said, fustrated.

"Excuse me, repeat that again?"

"I want to be friends with you because I like you."

"That sounds so corny," I said, as I found myself actually smiling at her. "So, I'll make my decision after I hear about your story." I continued, reluctant and feeling regret when I said that. I know, I do not like her, but still, she was trying to do her best to try and sponge away the dislike I felt for her. So, I guess I had to make it up to her.

"It was my therapist whom told me to talk to someone whom I really like and want to be friends with about my past. It was my test to see if I was strong enough to tell them about how I am the daughter of the number one dangerous 'Otou-san' in Japan. It was my test to see if I was strong enough to tell this person about my affairs and my constant heartbreaks. It was my test to actually tell my twin brother's secret about being gay, and how I had an affair with his boyfriend," Namine said, her blue eyes looked saddened as she said that.

My eyes widened. This _popular_ girl had an affair with a gay guy?

"Axel's bisexual," Namine added as she saw my reaction. "I had this crush on him for the longest time, and I still do."

Wait, she was gushing all her secrets to me? Well, I might find out my answer with her telling the rest of her dark secrets.

"Oh," was all I ever responded with.

"And he used to be my body guard. He is one of the few body guards that was closest to our age. He used to be Roxas' and my playdate when we were little. At that time, I didn't know that Axel and Roxas longed for each other for the longest time, even when they were _kids_," Namine said. "But he was always there for me when I cried. I still have to give him credit for being like an older brother to me." She continued, smiling sadly. "I really loved him... he was my first love..."

I nodded. "I hear what you're saying. I understand perfectly. Riku was my first love, but he liked other guys, so I started going out with Sora," I said. 'And now, I have a feeling Sora and Riku are going out with one another,' I thought, keeping the thought from Namine.

I still disliked Namine, but she seemed to be an okay person once she started talking about the pain she went through. Such as heartache. I had heartache in my life, but that was only the beginning. It seemed as though she was giving advice to me as if she had so much experience with life. Especially when her father was the most dangerous man in Japan. Well, at least I found out that Namine was not as perfect as I thought she would be.

"So, about your story?" I asked.

Namine blinked as she looked at the box. "It's filled with journals from my childhood through to now. Though, my current journal is in the process of being completed," she said.

"Journals from all the way, when you were born?" I asked.

"Well, ever since I could write a paragraph," Namine said, with a smile.

I took the box off the coffee table and looked at all the volumes of small notebooks inside. My eyes widened as I took one out. She gave me the key to open it, and I saw that the entries were long.

"I wrote poems and what not in there. I want you to read them when you get the chance," Namine said as she flushed a pink.

"What about your story?" my eyes wondered to her pale face.

Namine smiled. "You'll hear it too, from my voice. However, you'll have a better understanding than my acquaintances," she said.

I looked confused.

"The girls that circle around me and give me the newest gossip, like I could care for whom has the worst implants _ever_," she said as she rolled her eyes. I started laughing.

"Well, they _are_ called Barbie dolls," I agreed. "At least you don't _sound_ phony like _they_ do..."

Her smile broadened. "I'll take that as a compiment then," she concluded.

I nodded.

"I was born on June fifteenth, at four o'clock in the afternoon. I was born to the head of an organized crime family called the Yakuza," Namine started. "I was three minutes younger than Roxas, my twin brother."

My eyes widened. "You're the yakuza's daughter?"

She nodded. She smirked. "I told you that I wasn't perfect," she said.

"But still wealthy."

"True. Still, my family does criminal activities. The only people who does not are my mother and my siblings and myself. We refused. Roxas is the heir to the family. My half-sister is actually Larxene. She's about two years older than Roxas and I."

I nodded.

"Her mother and father died from deaths I do not wish in knowing, but I found them out," Namine said. "And I won't tell you just yet."

I sighed.

"It's part of the story, m'dear," Namine grinned.

Why was she so happy to tell me her story? I know she wanted to be my friend and all, but why was she so particularly happy? Was it because she was thinking she was gaining another friend? Someone who disliked her, but is starting to like her? Well, she will not have that way with me. She is still a wealthy bitch whom I hate, but idolize in my mind. She was so different than I am, and raised so differently than I am. How could I even find myself understanding her alittle bit, such as her heartache so like mine? What is this feeling that I regret hating her so much that is beginning to build, centimeter by centimeter?

I do not know, nor do I want to find out.

Continue on then, Namine.

"Larxene came to live with us when I turned ten, but before then, I was happily playing and hanging around Roxas and Axel. We had so much fun. We even hung out with Zexion and Demyx. Marluxia only came over when Larxene visited us, and that was only one the weekends. She was rather pretty, but her personality should have been more or less self-absorbed," Namine continued. "She had gorgeous emerald eyes, darker than Axel's, and soft blonde hair that was usually slicked back and kept short. She rarely wore dresses because she hated them. And pretty much she was nice to everyone else, except for anyone else whom she thought she was superior too--which included Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, the other body guards whom were in their pre-teens or early teens, and myself. She was opionated and hated doing what we wanted to do, but we had no choice but to follow her lead.

"Dressed in outfits of blacks and yellows, Larxene was pretty much the most sophisticated and usually known as 'Daddy's little girl', but she did something that made Daddy hate her. Only that takes place in the future. She lived with us when I turned ten, when her parents died. She was even _more_ self-absorbed, reserved, but now she treated us as her slaves, beating us up when she felt we did not supply her with what she wanted. She was very hot-tempered and very strong. Not to mention it took so much in us to keep her manicured, sharp nails from us. She was obsessed with martial arts and a very talented martial artist in the art of ninjutsu. No one could beat her at sneaking around and coming up on us without warning. She even ambushed us many times when we played man-hunt," Namine continued, shuddering.

"She was an abusive party, that until Marluxia had enough with her and showed her who was boss. It was only a year later after she moved in. After that, Marluxia became another abusive power, since he felt he had beaten up on the leader, whom at that time, was Larxene. Unlike Larxene, Marluxia had compassion, but that was only when he was planting flowers in the yard. When he wasn't planting, he was leading us around with Larxene as his righthand, which angered many. At least the other body guards weren't so wary of Marluxia as we were. They were able to escape Marluxia's and Larxene's conspired sadism. I imagined, Larxene became enamored and obsessed with Marluxia. Who would not at first sight? He looked very much like dream male, however what turned you off was his layered, cherry-blossom-colored hair and his obsession with flowers and Ikebana--flower arranging. He had very pretty, sky-blue eyes that shined when he was being complimented by others.

"Roxas and Axel hated him, but Larxene and I had some sort of attraction for Marluxia. I desired to be protected from Larxene, but I was also frightened at what he might do to me when Larxene was not around to catch his eye. Sure he looked as if he was more feminine, but I must tell you, Kairi, he was a man worthy of many things. He acted very much like a sadistic noble of the French's feudal era."

I looked at her. "It seemed like you had a terrible childhood because of him and Larxene," I said.

Namine nodded. "Only the others cheered me up. Marluxia would trash every art supply I was given by my parents. Larxene would beat me up for fun. However, Larxene never did anything to Roxas. Maybe she was afraid of the fact that Roxas was very much the appointed heir of my family. She hated Roxas, though. And she never really touched Axel either, because of Roxas' friendship with him. She only made the others and myself suffer," I said.

Namine looked very afraid all of a sudden. I looked as Xaldin came in after knocking.

"Namine, Marluxia is visiting from the other branch," he said.

Namine gulped as she nodded.

"Very well," Namine said. She looked over at me. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Kairi?"

I blinked.

"Uh," I started.

Namine smiled and shook her head. "It would be best if you got to know the characters more," she reminded me, pointing at the box.

Then I understood her.

I nodded in reply. "I just need to call my mother first," I said as I stood up and walked over to her phone.

Namine walked outside her room with Xaldin after her.

Then it finally came to me.

Marluxia was _still_ an abusive power in her life, and she was _still_ afraid to confront him.

Suddenly, a figure placed a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when I saw two gorgeous eyes looking at me.

"Hey, um, I have to tell you alittle bit more about Marluxia," was all the male said to me.

---

**To be continued.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter two!**

**See you next chapter!**

**And I am sorry, I took so long. I will proofread chapter one during the first three months of year.**

**The month of Xigbar is coming up! 8D**


End file.
